


Mama Said

by spicylime63



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, College Student Eren Jaeger, Forced Date, M/M, Swearing, Torture, Yandere Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicylime63/pseuds/spicylime63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic dinner date is more than it seems. Eren loves Levi, and no one will get in the way of his love. No one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Said

“Have a lovely day!”

 

“You too, Mrs. Wagner.”

 

The doorbell chimes softly above Eren’s head as he backs out of Mrs. Wagner’s flower shop; a content hum and the crinkling of cellophane accompanying him on his way.  Just barely missing a disgruntled bystander, he can’t help the large grin overtaking his face.  Not that he cares.  Why would he care about showing the rest of the world just how happy he is?  _In fact_ , he thinks, _I want to shout my joy so everyone can hear it._   “And be jealous,” he mutters to himself gleefully.

 

Almost running into yet another person accidentally (he shoots the poor woman an embarrassed look to which she rolls her eyes), Eren can’t help but admire the beautiful bouquet he got for his love.  Yes, his _love_.  Just thinking about it he can feel his cheeks and ears heat to monumental temperatures.  If Mikasa could see him now, she would think he was coming down with heat stroke.  The laughter that tumbles unrestrained from his mouth leads to some very odd looks.  Again, not that he cares.

 

The amount of love he held at the moment would have toppled mountains and he still wouldn’t have flinched because he was so damn delirious with fluffy, tooth-rottingly sweet, unparalleled love.

 

Humming to himself yet again, he crosses the street noticing that he only has a few more blocks to go before he’s home.  Home is where his heart is—Levi.  Levi.  Levi.  Levi!

 

Levi:  The one who stole his heart at first glare.

 

Many times through the course of his pining Eren’s friends had questioned his infatuation with the surly, shorter man.  None more so than his pseudo sister Mikasa.  She had already engaged Protective Mother Bear mode as he and Armin, his other closest friend, had labelled it.  So going into the first meeting of the two, it was no surprise that both Mikasa and Levi were throwing barbed insults at each other within seconds of breathing the same air.  That being said, after a long “discussion” between him, Mikasa and Armin, it was determined that she would lay off and let him and Levi live a happy life together…if Eren ever grew the balls to actually ask the man out on a date, and if said surly man ever deigned to lower himself (“How much further to the ground does he have to go?” Armin had laughed out one drunken night) to date a lowly college student.

 

Sauntering the last few feet to the front door, arms laden with beautiful flowers and wiggling to reach the keys snagged in his pocket, he smiled once more.  _Take that, Mikasa!  I got my man._

 

Slamming the door against the hall wall in his haste to start preparing for his oh-so-romantic dinner date, Eren couldn’t find it in himself to care about the very new dent decorating his home.  The smiled murmur of “Our home” reaching no one but himself.

 

“Okay.  Got the flowers.  Need to make dinner.  And….” pausing in talking to himself, he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he was forgetting.  “Damn.  Come on, think!”  Pacing the length of the kitchen to find something to put the flowers while muttering all the while, “Come on, dumbass Eren.  What the fuck are you forgetting?”  Everything had to be perfect for tonight.  It took so long just to convince Levi to even remotely have a decent conversation, let alone actually getting him to his home (“Our home”).  Nothing could be out of place.

 

“Fuck.”

 

The one word summing up his despair more than any number of sentences could.  A few bangs resounding off the cupboards for emphasis.

 

A groan, a bright red mark added to his forehead, and a few minutes later, Eren could be found attempting some fancy French recipe he prayed to any deity listening that Levi would enjoy.  _I’ll figure out what I forgot later.  Right now, just concentrate.  I can do this._

 

Elbows deep into making coq au vin (what made him think he could conquer the art of French food, or any dish more complicated than macaroni and cheese for that matter?) his phone rang.  _Of course it would ring when I can’t get to it_.  Sighing, he quickly washed his hands, grabbed the phone and answered, “Better be good, asswipe.”

 

The silence from the other end lasted all of one second before equally sarcastic and insulting phrases were spewed right back at the brunette.  “You piece of shit!  I’ve been calling all day.  And what do I get?  Nothing!  No response whatsoever, you cum spewing ass cheese!  What the ever living fuck is so important that you couldn’t take five god damn minutes of your time to answer your old as fuck phone?!”  Jean’s voice continued to rant from Eren’s speaker a ways away from his face after the first shouted insult.  There was only so much more damage his eardrums could take before they probably fall off.  It seemed to Eren that their arguments were getting louder and louder over the years, much to his hearing’s chagrin.

 

Finally finding the courage to tune back into Jean’s rant, the already flustered brunette decided to interrupt a decidedly creative way to insult his parentage.  “Horseface, what d’you want?”

 

“Jesus, dickhole, you never listen.  I’m worried about Mikasa.  Nobody’s heard from her in a few days.  Either she’s off the grid again, or something’s happened.”  Jean’s anxious huff could be heard coupled with the noise of the city in background static that seemed a constant companion of Eren’s old phone.  “I wouldn’t normally call you about this, but even Armin hasn’t heard from her.  Do you know what’s going on?”

 

Normally Eren would insult Jean a few more times for good measure before answering his question, but this truly was a serious matter.  Mikasa was missing to the point that people had noticed.  _This isn’t good_.  “No, I haven’t heard from her since the last Three Amigos movie night.”  Three Amigos being the nickname their group of friends had given them after noticing how inseparable he, Armin and Miaksa were.

 

The worry emanating out of the phone from Jean’s side was palpable.  Jean and Mikasa were considering starting a relationship, though neither would admit it.  Okay, Jean probably would in a heartbeat, but Mikasa wouldn’t and he would respect her wish for privacy about their potential relationship.  Naturally Jean would be worried.

 

The coq a vin lay forgotten on the counter as Eren slumped against the cabinets, sliding down to sit on the floor.  _Shit shit shit shit shit!_   A heavy silence fell over the conversation.

 

“Eren, you’re not shitting with me, right?”  The brunette didn’t even bother to respond.  “Fuck.  Okay.  What should we do, man?”  Clearly Jean was freaking out.  Time to step up and be a good friend.

 

“Jean, calm down.”  The heavy breathing on the other end contradicting his command, Eren continued, “I’ll call her, leave a couple messages.  If she doesn’t respond by tomorrow, then we’ll work something out.  Now calm down, shitdick!”  _Please let it work_.

 

There was silence on the line before Jean was laughing—a bit hysterical, but laughing nonetheless.

 

“Fine, fine.  But you have to let me know.  And don’t you dare go all Suicidal Bastard on me if you find some shit is going down.  I’ll kick your goddamn ass.”  A smile slowly spread its way across Eren’s face at the old nickname.

 

“You got a deal.  Now hang the fuck up.”

 

“Later, fuckface.”

 

“Horse.”

 

Dropping the phone onto the table as he went back to cooking, Eren couldn’t help but sigh.  Things were going to be pretty interesting soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dinner was finished and laid out.  The table was decorated with the flowers chosen specifically for his love.  And the mood was set with a few small candles decorating the small dining room.  Smiling at the perfect picture it made, Eren couldn’t help but think that Levi would be impressed.  It was perfect.

 

Fixing his fancy button up dress shirt, he checked himself one more time in the mirror.  _Time to get my love.  Wouldn’t want him to be late for his date after all_.

 

Walking back to the hallway leading to the front door, Eren grabbed his ring of keys and started making his way into the back of his house.

Muttering about how many keys he has, he stops before the door leading to the basement.  Finding the right key, he unlocks the door and slowly starts his way down the dark stairway.  Reaching the bottom, he flips the light switch and gazes upon his beautiful man.

 

“Levi~!” He can’t help but practically sing the man’s name.  “Oh how I’ve missed you.  It’s been such a long day and I really wanted to see you.”  He speaks while walking closer to the ephemeral beauty, barely containing himself.  “I’m sorry to make you wait, Levi, but I had to get our date ready.  Everything had to be perfect.”  Stroking the man’s face, Eren wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips bloody.  “I know how much of a stickler you are about perfection.”

 

Crouching down on his heels before the bound and gagged man, Eren knew without a doubt that nothing would tear them apart.  Ever.  _Mine mine mine.  All mine._

With that action, Levi’s beautiful eyes rose to meet his.  And there was so much emotion in them.  So much love.  They were truly meant to be.

 

Reaching out to remove the gag on his Levi’s face, he noticed Levi playing hard to get again.  _Such a naughty man.  I already have him_.  Deft fingers harshly pulled the paler man’s face to stare directly back at Eren.

 

“Now that’s not nice, lover.  You don’t have to play hard to get anymore.  We’re together.  And nothing can ever tear us apart.”  _Now to remove that nasty gag marring his beautiful face._   A small drop of red slowly fell from Levi’s pale cheek where Eren’s nails cut into it while removing the damp cotton from his mouth.

 

With the gag removed, Levi took the advantage, “Fucking bastard!  Let me go, Eren!”  Not listening to a single word, Eren continued to make sure the rest of the ropes and zip ties were still secured.  “Please just let me go!  I have friends who will notice I’m gone.  My fucking work will notice that I haven’t called in.  You need to let me go, Eren.  Please.  Fucking let me go.”  Levi had long given up on cussing the brunette out.  He had long since given up on a lot of things—everything but his freedom.

 

“Now, love, why would I do such a stupid thing?  We love each other.  Nothing can come between love,” he sagely spoke while making the last preparations.  “Mama told me so.  And she is never wrong.”  _No one will ever separate us.  No one.  Not even that backstabbing bitch could tear us apart.  No one no one no one._   Humming once more, Eren proceeded to lift Levi into a bridal hold and began his walk to, and up the stairs.

 

“Eren, let me go.”

 

“But if I let you go, you’ll tumble down the stairs and we don’t want that, no.  That would be bad bad bad.”  Levi began to squirm in his hold, so he held tighter.

 

“Fuck.  What the fuck are you doing?  Where are you taking me?”  Eren gently set Levi down in front of the place setting specifically set out for his precious love.  Pushing the seat in like the gentleman he is, Eren responded, “Why, silly, we’re on a date.  A beautiful dinner date for just you and me.”  He set the knapkin on Levi’s lap—Levi is very strict about cleanliness—and started portioning the meal onto his love’s plate.  “I made this dinner special just for you.  And the flowers are your favorite.  Remember when you told me about your favorite flowers in the park?  I got them just for you.  Just for my love.”

 

Once he had everything set, he grabbed his own chair and scooched it closer to the bound splendor before him.  “Eren, please.  Please let me leave.”  Eren’s eyes remained locked on Levi’s for a long time before slowly moving forward and placing soft kisses over the squirming man’s face.  When the squirming wouldn’t stop, the brunette grabbed Levi’s head roughly and firmly bit those soft pink lips until blood started to run down their faces.  One last kiss to the abused lips before slowly parting.

 

“Now look what you made me do,” Eren sighed.  Sometimes he couldn’t quite understand what was going through his love’s head.  “I’m sorry for causing such a mess.  Nothing for it but to clean it up.”  And with that, he leaned forward and licked the dribbling blood, slowly cleaning Levi’s face.

 

“Damnit, Eren, stop!  This is sick and wrong.  I don’t love you, now fucking st-!”  A resounding crack echoed off the walls accompanied by harsh breathing.  Eren’s wild eyes gazed back at Levi.

 

“How can you say that?  After everything I’ve done for you?  I’ve given you my heart.  I’ve taken you into my home.  I made you dinner and you spout lies?  Don’t you fucking dare say you don’t love me.”  Levi watched Eren’s hysterical pacing with no small amount of trepidation.  “I’ve done everything for you.  Why would you treat me like this?”  Tears were now falling freely from Eren’s glazed eyes.

 

Without warning, he suddenly stopped.  A revelation coming to him.  Turning to Levi once more, he asked, “Did that bitch get to you?”

 

Levi, not understanding the question, didn’t answer.  Eren did not like not being answered.  “Answer me!”  A slap following the demand.

 

Looking at Eren with confusion, Levi answered as truthfully as he could, “No.  No one convinced me of anything.  Get it through your fucking head.  I.  Don’t.  Love.  You.”

 

“No no no no no no!  That can’t be right.  That bitch got to you.  She couldn’t be convinced of our love.  She tried to get in the way.”  Back to pacing, Eren started frantically pulling at his hair, leaving chunks on the floor occasionally.  “I knew she couldn’t be trusted.  She used to be so nice too, but she had to get in the way.  She wouldn’t believe.  She tried to take you away!  I won’t fucking let him go!  Levi is mine!  Mine!”

 

“Who, Eren?  Who got in the way?”  Genuinely scared to hear the answer, Levi asked again, “Who, Eren?”

 

Continuing to mutter, Eren only spared a brief glance to Levi.  “That fucking bitch.  That lying bitch.  Getting all cozy with me.  Trying to steal my love.  Always jealous.  Wanting you all to herself.  But you’re mine.  I had to get her away.  No one but me.  Had to.”

 

“Eren.  What did you do?”

 

“I took her away.  Mikasa was getting in the way of our love, don’t you see?”  By now Eren was on his knees in front of Levi, resting his head on Levi’s lap as he spoke.  “She wanted you all to herself.  Kept asking questions about you.  She couldn’t stand our love.  So I had to get rid of her.  Nothing gets in the way of love.  Mama said.”

 

How much he loves Levi.  Oh that slut would never get in their way again.  Eren made damn sure of that.  Looking up at Levi with all the love and adoration his heart could give, Eren got back into his long abandoned chair, anger forgotten.  Levi having gone silent, Eren continued with his date.  Nothing would ruin it.

 

“Here, love.  I thought it would be romantic to feed you.  That’s what lovers do.  They experience everything together.”  With a fork full of chicken, Eren tried to coax Levi into being fed.  And when his love didn’t work, his strength certainly did.

 

After the suddenly silent dinner affair, Eren began to clean away the dishes.  Levi has a thing for cleanliness after all.

 

“How did you like dinner, sweetie?”  Without allowing time for Levi to answer, not that he would, Eren continued, “I thought it was lovely.  It’s so nice to spend a romantic evening with you.”

 

The silence pervaded once again.

 

“I just love dinner dates.  They’re so much nicer with the actual person there, you know?  I love spending time with just you.  Just the two of us.  No one else gets me like you.”  A groan shortly followed the statement.

 

“I don’t feel so good.  What the fuck?”  Another groan reached Eren’s ears.  “What’s happening?”

 

“It shouldn’t be much longer now.”  Finished with the dishes, Eren goes back to the dining room and scoops a groaning Levi back into a bridal hold and continues to the bedroom.

 

Gently, he sets Levi onto the bed before settling himself comfortably in next to his love.

 

“It won’t be much longer.”  The words are murmured into Levi’s ears once more before the groaning man’s face is peppered with soft kisses.  A few tears leak down his face only to be licked up by the brunette.

 

“Wh-what’s happening t-to me?”  The words are panted and slurred.

 

“I told you, love.  We’ll be together forever.  Nothing can break us apart.”  Eren’s eyes began to water.  “It won’t be much longer.”  The pain was starting to kick in.  _So soon.  We’ll be together always.  Always and forever._

 

Soon both men were groaning, sweating, and gasping—the drugs working their fatal magic.  Before too long, the sounds began to cease until there was nothing left but silence.

 

 _Mama said_.


End file.
